Hips Don't Lie
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: Kagome's dancing leads to more than she bargained for! *Rated for sexual suggestiveness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...and that's depressing :P**

**Title: Hips Don't Lie**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: Humor**

**Word Count: 1,146**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: some sexual suggestiveness**

**AU/Canon: Canon**

**Written for Ebony Silks week 51, proposition theme**

Was it stupid of her to turn up the volume as far as it could go? Yeah. Was it naïve of her to let her guard down? Probably. Would she regret it in a few moments? Most definitely.

Kagome decided that she was in a good mood. So good in fact, that she chose to dance along to the songs on her ipod while making her way back to the village from the well. With no one around to hinder her movements by embarrassment, Kagome let her inhibitions fly out the proverbial window and shook her hips with all that she had. Shakira had _nothin'_ on her today.

While in the middle of shaking her money maker, a group of traveling monks surrounded her and prepared their sutras for their up and coming exorcism. It was the girl's luck that they happened to be in the area and came upon her obviously possessed form, otherwise who knows what could have happened to her?! With her arms flailing about, she could have hurt someone! What would have happened if some unsuspecting male were to walk upon this site and saw her moving her hips in such a fashion?! They would have taken it the wrong way!

The head priest, Ungai, signaled to his men to get ready. Kagome froze in her dance moves in mid booty shake when she _finally_ registered that she was not as alone as she thought she had been. She slowly opened her eyes in hopes that her dance hadn't become public display and was sorely disappointed to see a group of men circled around her, eyeing her cautiously. Or more so, they were eyeing her ipod with trepidation.

Kagome gulped as her face turned beet red, which made the monks take a step back in hesitation. What ever was possessing this girl had the ability to make her change colors quickly! Perhaps it was a cloaking mechanism? And what of her attire? Surely any self-respecting female would not be dressed in such a way! It had to be the work of a demon; a demon that rested in the contraption she held in her hand which also attached itself straight to her head!

"Men, be sure to stand your ground, no matter what happens!" Ungai yelled. "There's no telling what this thing is capable of, just look what it has done to her!" This was accompanied by the pointing of his finger at her while she was still bent over, too shocked to move from her position. Who knew the "Tootsie Roll" would get her into so much trouble?

"Um…" Kagome began, but was cut off by Ungai.

"Demon!" he shouted loudly, causing her to wince at the sheer volume. Was he talking to her? "Remove thy self from that mortal's body or we will be forced to extricate you!"

He was yelling at her ipod.

Dear god, he was yelling at her ipod. It's not like she could exactly _explain_ the thing. She was about to try and talk her way out of this predicament, but was stopped short when two of them grabbed her by the arms and forcibly held her in place while the others started to move in a circle around her.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" she demanded.

The head monk walked calmly up to her and took hold of the small contraption in her hands. He yanked the things out of her ears and held it up for his inspection. "So…this is your power source is it?" he spoke lowly to it.

"Hey, don't just take stuff that doesn't belong to you! Give it back!"

"Silence demon! You have possessed this woman long enough!" he said as he thunked her in the head with the palm of his hand.

A dark shadow was cast over him then and his fellow monks stopped their motions around the girl. Their eyes grew wide and they each took a step back in fear. Kagome tried to look over her shoulder to see what had them so petrified, but was being dragged along by her arms.

"I propose you leave _this_ Sesshoumaru's miko alone or suffer the consequences."

Ungai whipped around to face his biggest nightmare. "Y-y-y-you! L-l-leave this place; we must exorcise t-t-the demon po-possessing this female!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the monk. "The miko has no demon in her. But be assured, that if she were possessed by any demon, it would be _this_ Sesshoumaru who did so."

Kagome blushed at his words, and even though she couldn't see his face she could feel his eyes on her. Just what did he mean by _his_ miko? Since when did he think of her in such a way?

Sesshoumaru spoke again, this time addressing the entire group of terrified monks. "Leave now or die."

They did not have to be told twice. They had already encountered this formidable being once before, and they were hell bent on never doing so again. Sesshoumaru snarled in disgust as the monks ran away from him. They _better_ be scared.

Kagome picked herself up from the ground where she was none-too-gently thrown when the priests made their escape. She turned and faced Sesshoumaru whom was still standing nearby staring at her.

"Um, thanks," she said.

Silence.

"Uh, can…can I ask what you meant? What do you mean _your_ miko?"

He again said nothing, but started walking slowly toward her. Her initial response was to take a step back, but he did not give her much time to do so. He was instantly in front of her with his face mere inches from her own.

"You are not possessed by a demon," he stated more than asked. She blushed at the proximity and stuttered her response.

"Uh-uh…of course not!"

"Hn. Do you wish to be possessed?" he said devilishly.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to say something. The movement brought his attention to her lips and he closed the distance between them. His lips gently caressed her own and left her breathless when he pulled away.

"You will dance for me as you were again, miko," he whispered before tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"Wha-what's in it for me?" she said after swallowing a lump in her throat.

He straightened himself and then looked her straight in the eyes. "You have no demon in you now, but you can have."

He turned and started to walk away and Kagome thought of his proposition for about _two seconds_ before her brain caught up with her limbs which were already in motion and following closely behind.

Did it seem immoral? Maybe. Was it something that she should have thought on for a while longer? Perhaps. Was she going to enjoy it? She sure as hell planned to!


End file.
